


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by peterplanet



Series: 1k Celebration Drabbles [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

The first time that they had met was within the confines of their English class. She had been writing in her journal in the back corner of the room and Peter had been fortunate enough that the only remaining seat in the class had been next to her. At the time, he had been a little bit disgruntled that he wasn’t able to sit next to Ned (who had scored a seat by the window), but he figured that it wouldn’t be  _that_ terrible if he had to sit next to (Y/N).

He knew her, of course, from the words that had spread around school after she won the most recent art show at the local art museum. He had seen the piece and studied it for a moment without truly understanding the “ _deeper meaning”_ that had been described in her description of it, but he loved the fact that she was passionate. And if he had originally thought that the drawing was impeccable, then the description of it was on an entirely different level. She was  _thorough_ and  _rigid_ in the way that she described everything with her own fluid style and Peter would still, to this very moment, say that he has never encountered someone with such talent as she has. And he saves the city of Queens in his spare time.

When Peter sits down next to her, his desk scrapes across the floor just a little bit and it snaps her out of her reverie. Her (h/c) locks turn with her gaze as she focuses on him for a moment and he watches with a pleased sense of happiness as a smile overtakes her features.

“Hello, Peter,” she greets with a tender smile placed over her features as she looks him over.

“H-Hey, (Y/N),” he stuttered in response. Her smile was too much to focus on and it made him a little bit dizzy to focus on for long periods of time because she was so  _ethereal_ and  _present_ before him that it almost felt like he was falling in love without any context as to her personality besides her writing and her paintings that he’d seen.

And that was it. She looked away from him as the teacher began the lesson and Peter felt his heart rate slowly return to normal as he looked her over. Her leg was bouncing under her desk and she was taking notes furiously in the way that he should have been. Her features were sharp and alert as she focused on every word that the teacher was saying and even taking a few notes of the things that were being discussed orally. She was so attentive that it was deflecting his own attention.

If this is how the year was going to go with her, the pretty girl with a knack for all things creative and artistic, then Peter couldn’t say that he was predicting it to be a bad year.


End file.
